


Red Rover

by GeorgiaEve



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex & Maggie are 13, Apocalypse, F/F, Gen, Kara Danvers has powers, Kara is 12, Pre-Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaEve/pseuds/GeorgiaEve
Summary: Based off of the short film Red Rover, by Brooke Goldfinch.The end of the world is upon them, but Alex, Maggie and Kara won't take it lying down.





	Red Rover

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to write from a younger POV, in an incomprehensible and shocking situation, where they're running out of time. It was interesting to write this, because the film itself has very little dialogue, so I had to fill in the gaps. Also it's been a long time since I was 12 or 13 :) 
> 
> It's an attempt at something.

Kara watched out the front window as more people arrived. It was a beautiful afternoon for a party, and Eliza and Jeremiah appeared to have invited most of the street. She saw the older couple from the house on the left coming up the front walk, and held the door open for them. They smiled at her and the woman petted Kara's head, while shaking her own. 

“Such a shame. So young,” she murmured, before her husband hurried her along into the kitchen where Eliza was organising the food. Another car pulled up across the road. 

“Alex,” Kara hollered, still watching. “Alex, Maggie is here.”

A moment later Alex came thundering down the stairs, the chains attached to her belt rattling. Kara did not understand this new way of dressing that Alex was suddenly into, but she'd support her sister all the same. 

“Maggie!” Alex yelled in delight as she reached the Sawyers. Maggie grinned and the girls hugged tightly, throwing each other backwards with the force and momentum of the hug. Then they grinned at each shyly, before Alex pecked Maggie on the cheek.

Kara stood back and held the door open as Maggie's parents came inside, both smiling at her and saying hello. Mrs Sawyer's arms were full of containers, and Kara's stomach rumbled. She was so hungry and couldn't wait to start tonight's feast. Eliza hadn't let her have an afternoon snack, because she wanted Kara to eat all her dinner. But Kara needed to eat more than all of them combined, so she didn't think Eliza would mind if she snuck something while they waited. 

“Hi, Kara!” Maggie said, opening her arms and almost toppling over with the force of Kara's hug. 

“Hi Mags! I'm so glad you're here. This is gonna be so much fun!”

Maggie's smile faded a little. “Yeah, Kara.” 

Alex took Maggie's hand and started dragging her up the stairs. 

“Come on, Maggie. We need to talk.”

Kara sighed as both girls disappeared. Need to talk. Hmph. Talking was so boring. All they did recently was talk. The street was quiet for now, so Kara wandered between the numerous guests, before slipping into the kitchen. There, on the counter, next to Mrs. Sawyer's flowery container, was a tray of still hot chocolate chip cookies. Kara reached for one. One wouldn't hurt. But hands from above took her own and forced her to drop the cookie. She looked up to see Jeremiah smiling at her. 

“Not yet, Kara. Soon. You don't want to spoil your dinner, do you?”

“But Jeremiah, I'm hungry. Eliza wouldn't let me have a snack after lunch. When do I get to eat?”

Jeremiah just chuckled. “Very soon. Eliza will get it ready for you and bring it up to your room. Why don't you go up there and wait, hmm?”

Kara sighed, her shoulders sagging. “Ok-ay.”

She wandered up, trying to focus her super-hearing on Alex and Maggie before she entered the room, but it wasn't working properly. She couldn't hear as well as she usually did, today. She entered their room to see Maggie and Alex sitting together on Alex's bed. A cot was set up by the foot of Alex's bed.

“Are we having a sleepover?” Kara asked.

Maggie paused then nodded. “Kinda.”

Kara just nodded and sat down on her bed. She pulled her English class's current novel off her night stand and opened it, but was having trouble concentrating. Alex and Maggie were whispering to each other and glancing up and Kara wanted to be apart of their secret sleepover business. But before she could ask, the door was opening. 

“Girls. Dinner.”

Eliza came in, followed by Jeremiah and both of the Sawyers. Eliza carried a picnic blanket which she spread out on the floor in the elevated reading area of their shared room. The sun shone bright and warm through the window, and Kara thought it was a very good place for a picnic. The other adults carried plates of food and sweet goods, including the chocolate chip cookies. They set it all up.

“Now, that's your special food, Kara. I made some food especially for you, so no sharing what's on your plate, okay?”

“Okay, Eliza.”

The adults gave them all hugs before leaving the room. 

“Girls,” Eliza called from the doorway. They all looked over. “Remember, you have to eat a lot if you want cake later.”

They all nodded and waited as Eliza closed the door behind her. 

“Thank goodness,” Kara exclaimed, reaching for a cookie, finally. But Maggie hit her hand sharply, causing the cookie to break and drop. 

“Hey! Maggie, there are more cookies.”

But Maggie was already quickly moving the plates closer to Alex, who was dumping all the food into a pillowcase.

“Wait, what are you guys doing? I'm hungry.”

“You can't eat this, Kara. None of it.” Alex's voice was stern and her eyes locked on Kara's. 

Kara wanted to protest, but something in the way Alex looked at her stopped her. Kara shifted and felt something by her side. A blueberry pastry! She knocked it a little behind her, but as she continued to watch Alex and Maggie, she could see they were upset and scared. Kara picked up the pastry and held it out. 

“You missed one.”

Alex took it, and gave Kara a small smile. “Thanks, Kara. I- I know you're hungry and you weren't allowed an afternoon snack, but we-” She dropped her voice and glanced at Maggie. “We think this food is poisoned.”

Kara pulled back. “What? Poisoned? How? Why?”

She looked between Alex and Maggie, before looking down at her hand and rubbing it fiercely against her denim-covered thigh. 

When Kara looked up again, Alex was getting up. She went and hid the full, seeping pillowcase in the back of their closet. 

“But Alex-” Kara started, and this time it was Maggie who shushed her. 

Alex came back up to them. 

“What is going on, you guys?” Kara asked, looking between them.

Alex and Maggie shared a look, before turning back to Kara. They all sat down in a close circle. 

“Okay, listen,” Alex started. “We don't know for sure, but we've both heard some people talking about something that's going to happen. Something big. Like, it might kill lots of people. An asteroid, or something. And Shane at school said his parent's would rather die than live through it. And we've both-” she indicated her and Maggie now,” -Heard things from mom and dad, and the Jackson's down the street, and Maggie's parents, and I saw dad talking to Shane's dad the other day. We- we think this is some kinda death-party.”

Kara sat staring, her mouth wide open as she tried to take all this in. An asteroid? Destroying Earth? Eliza and Jeremiah, killing their family before anything else could? The Sawyers? The Jacksons? No. But, she trusted Alex with all her heart, and she trusted Maggie because Alex trusted her. So she would believe them. 

“What do we do?”

“Pretend you ate all the food. Tell mom and dad that you were starving and ate all that we didn't finish, okay? Don't tell them you know.” 

Kara nodded hurriedly, then glanced at the door. Alex and Maggie followed her look, and a second later the door opened. The Danvers and the Sawyers again. 

“How was it?” Eliza asked, eyeing the plates as she came closer. 

“Really good, mom!” Alex said enthusiastically. 

Maggie nodded in agreement. “It was all so good. And Kara was starving, so she finished off everything.”

Eliza smiled at the girls and clasped her hands together. “Excellent. Well, since you're so full, I think a nap is called for. Why don't you girls lay down for an hour or so, and then you'll be ready to come down for cake?”

Alex stood and nodded, the other two following her lead. Alex and Kara got into their beds and Maggie climbed into the cot. All four adults kissed the girls and tucked them in. 

“I love you, sweetheart. You know that right?” Eliza asked, affectionately pinning Alex to the bed with her blankets. 

Alex forced a smile and nodded. “I know, mom.” 

The adults finished their “goodnights”, and left. The sound of Eliza locking the door behind them was ominous, suspecting what they did. 

Kara looked towards Alex, who was still watching the door, and went to sit up, but as Maggie beckoned her, lay back down. 

“They're not there. It's quiet up here. I think.”

Alex remained silent for a long time, before turning to Kara. “What do you mean, you think?”

“I can't hear properly today. It's all a bit fuzzy.”

Alex and Maggie shared looks. 

“Okay,” Alex said finally. “Let's all just lay here for a little while.”

They all lay there silently, staring, waiting. Ten minutes later the sounds began. Dropped cutlery. Smashing plates. Thuds. 

Kara's hearing wasn't as good as it usually was, but as she focused in, she heard gasping, gurgling. She sat bolt upright, fear on her face. Alex looked at her, as realisation dawned. Alex beckoned Kara over, putting her finger to her lips to tell her to come quietly. To do one better, Kara floated over. No sound at all. Alex pulled back the covers and Kara snuggled in next to her.

“Alex, I'm scared.”

“I know, Kara. So am I.”

Maggie's head appeared over the top of their comforter, and she clambered over them, worming her way in on Alex's other side. She huddled into Alex's back and Kara could hear her heart racing. All three girls lay together, until way past the last sounds had been made. No smashing, no thudding, no chattering. Kara could hear no more gasping breaths. 

“It's quiet,” Maggie replied. 

When the Danvers girls remained silent as well, she added, “We should go.”

She sat up, causing Alex to sigh and sit up too. Maggie got up and started packing up her bag again. Alex went to their closet and pulled down her and Kara's backpacks. Both were full. She tossed them on the bed and looked at Kara. 

“I packed some stuff for you, but get anything else you want to keep.”

Kara got up, watching the other two in disbelief as they finished packing their bags. Then Alex moved to the door and bent down. A few seconds later the lock clicked open. Maggie and Alex looked at each other, before Alex slowly opened the door and peered out. The house remained still and quiet. She turned to Kara. 

“You stay here. We'll go check.”

Alex and Maggie stepped out as quietly as they could. Kara listened to them go down the stairs. Then she heard their own gasps of terror and pain, and hurried thudding back up to the room. Maggie was crying. Alex's eyes were bright. 

“We have to go, Kara. Get your bag.”

Kara grabbed a few last things she wanted to take, and then all three girls pulled on jackets, comfy shoes and their backpacks. Alex led them quietly down the stairs. 

“Don't look, Kara,” Alex said as they passed by the living room, with the long, feast-filled table. 

But Kara did, and tripped backwards in shock. They were dead. All of them. Eliza, Jeremiah. The Sawyers. The Jacksons. All of them. Blue rings tinged their lips and eyes, and most sat at odd angles, or had fallen to the floor or onto the table and into their plates of food. It was a horrifying sight, and Kara was frozen, until she felt Maggie's warm arms hold her tightly and push her to keep moving. 

“There's nothing we can do for them, Kara,” she whispered. 

The girls left the house and turned right down the street. They headed towards the main part of town. Alex and Maggie had both thought they'd overheard talk of a safe area, but they had no idea where. They hoped they might run into someone who'd know. But the streets were mostly empty. They walked along, each in their own thoughts. Kara listened in to the conversations of the houses they passed. Crying, praying, promises. It was distressing and Kara took a double step to get into line with Alex and take her hand. Alex gave her a smile and held tight.

“I can hear them all,” Kara said quietly, looking from side to side. 

Alex kept walking for a moment, then stopped. “You can hear them? Has your hearing improved?”

Kara did a double-take. “Hey! Yeah. It has. It's so quiet I didn't realise straight away.”

Alex was looking at Maggie. Kara looked between them. 

“What are you guys thinking?”

“Can you listen in and see if anyone knows where we'll be safe?”

Kara swallowed and nodded. She really didn't want to listen in to any more of the desperate sobbing, but this might save them. 

So the girls continued on slowly, Kara listening in from house to house to car to shop. Eventually she shook her head. 

“No one knows anything. They're all sad and praying.”

Alex and Maggie exchanged another look, as they all stopped at a bus stop. 

“So. Where are we gonna go, then?” Maggie finally asked. 

Without any idea of where to look for the shelter, the end of their world wasn't far upon them. 

“Maybe, maybe Kara, if you could fly us, we could go out to the farm?” Maggie suggested. 

Kara looked to Alex. Flying during the day? Where people could see them? Hugely risky. Eliza and Jeremiah would never allow it. But, she reasoned, Eliza and Jeremiah were gone now, and had tried to take them all with them. So, maybe Alex's parents didn't make such good choices after all.

“Alex? Should we?” Kara asked. 

Kara and Maggie stood, watching Alex and letting her make the decision on what would be their final resting place. The farm. J'onn's farm. With its animals and acres and incredible sunsets and that one hill that let them watch down into the city. It would be a beautiful place to- 

“Yeah,” Alex forced out, and swallowed the giant lump in her throat. “Let's go to the farm.”

So the three stepped closer, both older girls holding Kara's arm snugly around their waists as they lifted off the ground. 

“Try to stay low, and not too obvious, okay?”

Kara nodded and tightened her grip before winding them around houses and trees, until they saw the farm in the distance. 

“Can we go a little higher?” Maggie asked, looking past Kara to Alex. 

“Yeah, a little. There are no other houses around, so I guess it'd be okay.”

Kara took them up and they watched out over the city. A city that might not exist much longer. 

“So another world is ending?” Kara murmured. “Maybe I could just fly you guys up high and we'd all be all right?”

“We don't even know what's about to happen. And if you did fly us up, and the world ended, what would happen?” Maggie replied.

“The atmosphere would likely dissipate, and you and I would suffocate. Then Kara would be stuck floating in space forever.”

Kara and Maggie were silent after Alex's bleak summation of their future. 

“Oh,” Maggie replied eventually. 

Kara said nothing, but flew them down, landing them near J'onn's house. He didn't come out so they assumed he'd left. Was he dead too?

The girls split up, wandering around a little, saying hi to the horses, the chickens, and the grumpy cat that never let anyone pet it. 

They'd stepped up onto the front porch and were trying the front door when the phone rang. Kara tried the handle a little too hard, and it broke into her hand. Alex just rolled her eyes as Kara giggled an “oops” to Maggie. Maggie laughed too and put her hands on Kara's shoulders, squeezing and pushing Kara into the house behind Alex. As they reached the kitchen and stopped behind Alex, the answering machine kicked in. 

“Hello? Alex? Kara? Maggie? Anyone?”

It was J'onn. 

“We saw you girls flying out this way, and if you hear this, we've got a bunker that will keep you safe, but you'll need to fly here quickly.”

Alex reached out and snatched up the phone.

“Uncle J'onn?”

Her face relaxed as she realised he was still on the line.

“Alex! Thank God. Did you hear my message?”

“We did. Where are you?”

Maggie and Kara waited, clinging tightly to each other as Alex took careful instructions on where to go. Then J'onn wished them all good luck and they hung up. The girls hurried back out, and were back in the air in seconds, Alex directing them into the city, following landmarks, signs, tall buildings, until she instructed Kara to land on a rooftop with a crudely drawn purple cross on it. As soon as they parted a door swung open and J'onn rushed out, grabbing them in hugs as they tried to all speak to him at once. He just shushed them and pushed them towards the door, leading them down stairs, until he banged his way out into level 23. He again hurried them forward, and there, around a partition, was a space ship. That's all it could of possibly been. Both Alex and Maggie stopped to stare, but his tight grips around their wrists yanked them forward. 

“We need to leave. NOW.”

They got on, another man following them in and locking the door. They looked around. This area was fairly small, with two rows of seats lining the walls. A doorway led to another part of the ship. 

J'onn helped them out of their backpacks and shoved them all forward and into a seat each, as the other man stowed their bags away. All three girls reached for the straps hanging by their heads, but were each confused by the set up. There was a humming, a vibration. Then the ship was moving. 

J'onn dropped down in front of Maggie, pulling a strap in from either side of her and helping her arms through, before buckling it over her stomach. He reached between her legs to pull up a third strap, shoving that into the bottom of the buckle. Then he yanked it hard and she got pulled back tightly into her seat.

“You good?”

She nodded, a little dazed and shaken. “I'm good,” she wheezed. 

Alex, genius from the day she was born, had watched J'onn doing up Maggie's belt, and clipped her crotch belt in as J'onn stepped in front of her. She grinned up at him, and he smiled back. He would always be proud of this one, even if her parents weren't. He checked her buckles, and then yanked them tightly as he'd done Maggie's. Her eyes widened at the tightness and she let out a gasped yelp. 

“Bit tight?”

“Just a little.”

He loosened the straps just a tad and she took a deep breath in, giving him a thumbs up as he moved on to Kara's. Then he sat back opposite them and strapped himself in. The ship was gaining altitude and momentum and Alex reached out, grasping Maggie's and Kara's hands tightly. 

They hit some turbulence, and all three girls looked around in fright, but at J'onn's calming smile, they all breathed and sat back.

“So,” J'onn began a few moments later. “Where-”

“All on board, please be advised. All on board, please be advised. Comet is now visible. Comet is now visible.”

The PA system was loud and clear and Alex could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Then there was the sound of metal on metal, and, at the far end of their compartment, a shield was lifting. A glass panel still protected them from the outside, but there, thousands and thousands of miles below them, was Earth. And off to the right, was the brightest light Alex had ever seen. 

They all watched- in absolute disbelief- as the bright dot got closer and closer. The PA spoke again. 

“All on board, please be advised. The comet is entering Earth's atmosphere. Impact in 4, 3, 2,-”

The PA system went quiet, as did the 5 of them, as the comet devoured the clouds covering their beautiful planet, and then slammed into the Earth. They all heard the thud, Kara more than the others, and as their ship continued to power away, they watched the impact wave blast the remaining clouds into nothingness. A few seconds later, the Earth, for most, their home planet, was a flaming ball of magma. 

Their ship continued to pull away, flying faster and getting further and further as to not be in the vicinity of any debris. As the Earth continued to shrink, the metal shields began closing and they all sat back. 

Alex looked to J'onn. He looked as dazed and as shocked as she felt. Kara's and Maggie's hands were sweaty in hers. 

“Another world, gone,” Kara whispered, and Alex tightened her grip immensely. Kara looked up at Alex, then Maggie and J'onn. At least this time she wasn't alone.

“J'onn?” Alex turned to their uncle, their second father. 

He finally looked at them. Three terrified little girls. He took a deep, deep breath and forced the tiniest of smiles. 

“Welcome to your new home.”


End file.
